


The way is shut

by Cloudseer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Again, Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Made myself cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudseer/pseuds/Cloudseer
Summary: Luna's thoughts throughout major events in her life.Another poem for Poetry for Eos





	The way is shut

I am doomed  
As I have been for twenty years  
Since the cold came and with pretty words  
Spoke of my fate  
What right did she have to snuff the light of my dreams  
But I was young and even then  
Duty was too familiar to me

I am trapped  
As I have been for twelve years  
Since the fire came and consumed  
Home and shelter  
And all the broken wishes  
Held within

I am not free   
As much as it seems like it  
But for every step I take I know  
That the choice is not mine  
Just my fate

I will never know if there was worth  
To the altar where so much was sacrificed  
My road is at an end  
And all I have left is to hope

But in the dark  
As it falls  
I can dream

**Author's Note:**

> Luna is way more angry than I thought


End file.
